This invention is generally directed to a novel regenerative compressed gas dryer system. More particularly, the invention contemplates a dryer and an integrated multi-stage compressor for drying a gas, such as air, which have been combined to enhance the total system performance versus prior art dryer-systems.
Today, all dryers are designed to operate at the outlet of the compressor. With a heat of compression type dryer, the discharge temperature of the air at the outlet of the compressor is a critical item that determines the efficiency of the dryer. Many compressors have low discharge temperatures and thus the dryer that regenerates at the outlet is able to provide very limited performance. The present invention overcomes or minimizes the deficiencies of the prior art by connecting the dryer at an interstage of the compressor for regeneration, and by connecting the dryer at the outlet of the compressor for drying.
In addition, traditionally, compressors and dryers are sold as distinct and separate products. Typically, the compressor is sold with a heat exchanger and a separator that are located at the outlet of the compressor. The dryer is considered to be an accessory product and many times is not sold by the compressor manufacturer or compressor distributor. A difference between the prior art and the present invention is the marriage or integration of the compressor and the dryer to provide improved performance over prior art systems.
Other features and advantages will become apparent upon a reading of the attached specification, in combination with a study of the drawings.